The present invention relates to chemical reactors. More particularly, the invention relates to modular chemical reactors having the same outside dimensions and different internal volumes.
Although the prior art includes descriptions of many different types of chemical reactors, there is no provision for varying the internal volume of the reactors within the same-size reactor housing, nor for providing such reactors with interhcangeable screen seals. The present invention addresses and meets these and other needs apparent to those skilled in the art.